<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Safe With You. by SuckonLarrysDick</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25440427">Safe With You.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuckonLarrysDick/pseuds/SuckonLarrysDick'>SuckonLarrysDick</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:40:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25440427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuckonLarrysDick/pseuds/SuckonLarrysDick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Type and Tharn are boyfriends, everyone knows that. And everyone also knows that Type won't hesitate to hurt absolutely <i>anyone</i> that dared to say anything bad to his boyfriend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, Tharn Thara Kirigun/Type Thiwat Phawattakun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>407</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>We have another oneshot coming through!!! I posted this prompt in my Twitter months ago, and I just remembered 2 days ago so here I am posting it now hehe. Hope you guys enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's a typical slow day for Tharn, slower than normal. His classes started at 7 and he won't get to go home till 5. It's currently lunch time, and he's planning to eat with his boyfriend in the cafeteria, since he last saw the other was before he left for his classes... which is too long for his liking.</p><p> </p><p>He hoisted his bag to his shoulder and walked past everyone, stepping out of the room. He texted Type that he's on his way to the cafeteria, but the other didn't answer. He knows Type may be mischievous and can break rules from time to time, but he knows that he takes his education seriously, so Tharn is used to it when Type doesn't answer right away.</p><p> </p><p>Arriving at the cafeteria, he spotted an empty table and sat down. He checked his phone, but Type still hasn't replied. Deciding to just order for himself and Type, he stood from his seat and approached the line. He ordered the food that he knows Type will prefer, as well as a bottle of water. He carried all of these in a tray and sat down on the table, checking his phone once again.</p><p> </p><p>Still no messages, where is he? He should be out of class right now.</p><p> </p><p>He decided to call Type, clicking his contact and waiting as it rang. He poked the food on his plate as he waited, until-</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>Hey this is Type, either I'm busy or I don't want to talk to you. If this is Tharn, don't panic, I'm okay and I'll text you asap. Otherwise, leave a message after the beep.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Tharn has heard this recording over and over again but he still can't help the slight chuckle. He just decided to end the call and clicked redial, waiting.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello?" Said the voice from the other line.</p><p> </p><p>"Who's this?" Tharn asked immediately, knowing the guy be spoke to isn't Type.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, Tharn? It's Techno!"</p><p> </p><p>Tharn gave a sigh of relief, "Why do you have Type's phone?"</p><p> </p><p>It took a few seconds before Techno answered, "Type was just a bit preoccupied, but he's fine."</p><p> </p><p>"What did he do this time?" Tharn said slowly, knowing Techno gets nervous when he talks like this, "Is he in trouble, 'No?"</p><p> </p><p>"Trouble? No, ha, he's fine-"</p><p> </p><p>"Can you give him his cellphone, I want to talk to him." Tharn said, voice calm.</p><p> </p><p>He heard some shuffling, Type cursing, and finally his boyfriend spoke to him, "Tharn, what is it?"</p><p> </p><p>"Where are you? And what did you do?"</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't do anything!" Type said, "Stop intimidating Techno, he'll spit things out even if it's not the truth."</p><p> </p><p>"Just meet me in the cafeteria, all right? Your food is getting cold."</p><p> </p><p>Type grumbled, "Fine, I'll be on my way."</p><p> </p><p>The call ended after that, so Tharn pocketed his phone and did nothing but wait. He prepared himself from what's to come, he's sure that Type is annoyed now, but it's nothing Tharn can't handle. But he's not sure if Type got himself into trouble again.</p><p> </p><p>His boyfriend is extremely short-tempered and hot-headed. People approach him with caution, not wanting to be on his bad side. Those close to him know how to be around him. But the biggest trigger for Type to explode is none other than Tharn. If someone even <i>dared</i> to touch a single hair off of Tharn, or made him sad, or said nasty things to him, Type won't hesitate to use his fists. Or even his legs, he plays soccer so he surely can kick.</p><p> </p><p>Which is the complete opposite for Tharn. He doesn't care what people say about him, he heard things like geek or nerd or even <i>fairy</i> but he payed them no mind. Type, however, made sure they never said any of those to Tharn again.</p><p> </p><p>That's why he was taken aback when he saw Type looking... normal, albeit a bit sweaty. He's wearing his soccer uniform, with his hands covered with thick goalkeeper gloves. Techno walked behind him, wearing his kit as well.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi Tharn," Techno greeted, sitting opposite Tharn.</p><p> </p><p>Tharn smiled at him and waved, feeling Type sit next to him. He didn't say anything to Tharn, he just sat there with his arms folded in front of him on the table. Tharn, being the caring boyfriend that he is, slid the other plate aside from his, towards Type. "Already got your lunch, eat up."</p><p> </p><p>Type just nodded, starting to eat his food with his gloves on. Tharn thought Type is too hungry to take them off.</p><p> </p><p>"What took you guys so long?" He asked, looking at Techno.</p><p> </p><p>But Type answered before Techno could, "Got caught up with practice,"</p><p> </p><p>Type didn't stop eating, not looking up to Tharn when he answered, which is a great excuse for him not too look, knowing Tharn can see right through him.</p><p> </p><p>And a sudden thought entered Tharn's mind, "What day is it today?"</p><p> </p><p>"Wednesday," Type answered, still not looking up.</p><p> </p><p>"Type," Tharn said slowly, "You don't have trainings every Wednesday."</p><p> </p><p>Type stopped eating, but he still refused to look up at Tharn, he just sat there quietly.</p><p> </p><p>"And you don't play the position of goalie, I never saw you," Tharn said curiously.</p><p> </p><p>"Doesn't mean I don't want to try it,"</p><p> </p><p>Tharn pursed his lips, "Take your gloves off."</p><p> </p><p>At this, Type looked up at his boyfriend, "What?"</p><p> </p><p>"Your gloves, take them off."</p><p> </p><p>"Why would I?"</p><p> </p><p>"You're eating, it must be uncomfortable,"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm fine." Type said grumpily.</p><p> </p><p>"Type, I said take them off." Tharn said with finality, looking at Type straight in the eye.</p><p> </p><p>Type bit the inside of his cheek, tasting blood. He didn't speak as he pulled the velcro off the gloves and pulled them both off. He can see Techno flinching as he did so.</p><p> </p><p>Tharn was used to this, but he still felt hurt when he saw the cuts and bruises on his knuckles. They were a shade of blue and purple, and some have been split open. He can see some ointment has been placed on it already. He took one hand carefully, examining, "When?"</p><p> </p><p>"After class," Type said lowly, "He was the one who purposely broke the drum set so you won't get to practice,"</p><p> </p><p>Tharn sighed, "Baby-"</p><p> </p><p>"I know, I shouldn't have done that, you hate seeing me hurt, I'm a bad boyfriend, I know." Type said in one breath, "Can I continue eating now?"</p><p> </p><p>Tharn chuckled and scooted closer to Type, giving him a sniff kiss on his temple, "You were never a bad boyfriend, did I give you that thought?"</p><p> </p><p>"Not really, I just felt like one, giving you stress and shit."</p><p> </p><p>"You do stress me out, a lot." Type glared at him, "But you're my boyfriend, and I love you, and I will take care of you, all of you and that short temper of yours." He raised the beaten-up hand in his and kissed it very softly, "Did you go to the clinic already? Seems that your wound is already taken care of."</p><p> </p><p>"Not yet, we took care of it in the changing rooms," Type nodded his head to Techno, "I took our first aid kit in the apartment,"</p><p> </p><p>"So that's why I can't find it when I cut my finger last night, it was already in your bag wasn't it?" Tharn said with a laugh.</p><p> </p><p>Type smiled at him, "Yes, sorry. I'll just bring it back later,"</p><p> </p><p>They continued eating without any problems, and Type seems to be calm enough to start showing affection to his boyfriend. Not full on making out, I mean they're in the cafeteria for crying out loud, but subtle things like holding hands and sitting close to the other.</p><p> </p><p>Type isn't scared to show anyone that Tharn belongs to <i>him</i>, and he's sure Tharn loves the thought. He's highly possessive as well, so it's a win-win situation.</p><p> </p><p>"What time is your next class?" Type asked when they cleaned up their table.</p><p> </p><p>"It starts at 3 and ends at 5, so I have time to rest, probably go back to the apartment," Tharn said, "How about you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Our next class is at 1:30, ends at 3." Type said with brows furrowed, which is a sign that he's annoyed, "It's opposite with yours,"</p><p> </p><p>"Just wait for me at home, I'll go straight there after my class," Tharn said.</p><p> </p><p>Type agreed, before the three of them stood from their table. They walked out of the cafeteria and towards Type's next class, where Tharn let him go with a 'good luck' and a smile. He made his way back to their apartment without any trouble, immediately taking a relaxing shower. He jumped on the bed after, the thought of a power nap is too tempting. He fell asleep with his arms wrapped around Type's pillow, his scent lingering on it.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>He woke up to his alarm, which he turned off with a loud groan. He doesn't want to leave his bed, he's too comfortable. But it would be better if Type is there with him, but he's not. With an annoyed grunt, he pulled himself off the bed and changed into his uniform, walking lazily out and back to the school.</p><p> </p><p>He arrived with just a few minutes to spare, sitting on his usual seat right next to his best friend, Lhong. At least he's here, Tharn won't feel too bored with class when Lhong is with him.</p><p> </p><p>"Why looking so down?" Lhong asked him.</p><p> </p><p>"It's been a very long day, I had to fight myself to get off the bed during our vacant," Tharn answered.</p><p> </p><p>Lhong laughed at him, "Cheer up, at least it wouldn't take long before we go home," He said, then turning to Tharn completely, "So is it true?"</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Tharn asked, confused.</p><p> </p><p>"Type just beat a senior up a few hours ago," Lhong said earnestly, "Sources say the senior's nose was broken and his lip was cut as hell,"</p><p> </p><p>Knowing his boyfriend and his strength when he's mad, he still gave Type the benefit of the doubt, "What are you talking about? I mean, yeah it's true that he beat someone up, but those specifics about the broken nose and stuff seems a bit farfetched,"</p><p> </p><p>"Don't know, I just heard it and I asked you," Lhong shrugged, "And besides, I can never see Type going all berserk at someone, he's a complete fluff when he's around you,"</p><p> </p><p>"Say that when he's here and you'll see what berserk really means for Type," Tharn laughed.</p><p> </p><p>The class went on without any problems, but it's still boring. And finally, it's time for them to go home. He fixed his things and placed everything in his bag, stretching his limbs as he stood up from the chair. He waited for Lhong to finish, before walking out with him to the grounds.</p><p> </p><p>"Any plans with loverboy tonight?" Lhong asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing in particular, perhaps stay in and get some takeout," Tharn can't help but to feel excited about this simple thing, everything seems so exciting when he's with Type.</p><p> </p><p>Whipped culture, really.</p><p> </p><p>"You're already smiling and I just asked what your plans are!" Lhong exclaimed, "You're more whipped than whipped cream, my friend,"</p><p> </p><p>Tharn laughed and shook his head, but he stopped abruptly when he collided with someone.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh shit, sorry-" He stopped when he saw the busted lip and the bandaged nose of the guy.</p><p> </p><p>So the rumours were true, then. Damn, Type can punch.</p><p> </p><p>"Where's your boyfriend, drummer boy?" He said with a sneer.</p><p> </p><p>"Somewhere he won't see your ugly mug," Tharn continued walking with Lhong, but the guy held his forearm, "Do you mind?" Tharn said.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, I fucking mind," The guy spat, "Your boyfriend did this to me-" He pointed at his face, "-and he doesn't have the balls to finish what he started."</p><p> </p><p>"Finish what? I'm pretty sure he's already done with you, what's left to ruin?" Lhong snorted at Tharn's reply, making the guy scowl even more.</p><p> </p><p>"Your boyfriend is nothing but a faggot, a cocksucking asshole who takes it from behind-"</p><p> </p><p>Tharn didn't let him finish, he swung his arm so hard and punched the guy right at his nose. Shocked, the guy fell to his back and Tharn took the chance to get on top of him and continued punching, "People can mess with me," He said through every punch, "But no one messes with my boyfriend, you pathetic piece of trash!"</p><p> </p><p>Lhong heaved and pulled as hard as he can at Tharn, finally succeeding after a few minutes, "Tharn, calm down! Fuck, that was scary," He said the last part to himself.</p><p> </p><p>"You broke my nose again!" The guy moaned, "I fucking hate you and your boyfriend,"</p><p> </p><p>"Trust me, the feeling is mutual," Tharn sneered, walking away with Lhong in tow.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Type sat waiting on the bed, phone in hand and looking at the unread messages from his boyfriend. He sighed and stood up, getting a glass of juice from the fridge. Halfway through the glass, he heard the sound of the key in the doorknob, before it was pushed open. Tharn came in looking disheveled, and his shirt having creases everywhere.</p><p> </p><p>"What happened to you?" Type asked, before his eyes landed on his boyfriend's knuckles, "Tharn! What did you do?!"</p><p> </p><p>"You should see the other guy," Tharn said with a light laugh, but Type glared at him, "Hey, I don't get mad at you when you punch someone, don't be mad at me," Tharn pouted.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not mad at you, idiot. I'm worried, that's different," He led Tharn to the bed and took the first aid kit that he just placed in their cabinet, "What happened?" He asked, sitting on the floor to treat his boyfriend's wounds.</p><p> </p><p>"The senior you beat up, it's the same guy I punched,"</p><p> </p><p>Type raised his eyebrows, looking at Tharn, "You didn't just punch someone, your knuckles are bruised and bleeding, you beat him up, didn't you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes,"</p><p> </p><p>"Why?"</p><p> </p><p>Tharn winced when Type applied the ointment, "He called you names,"</p><p> </p><p>"Then you should have told me, I could've dealt with him again,"</p><p> </p><p>"I can deal with him by myself, and I am capable of protecting my boyfriend," Tharn said, voice rising slightly.</p><p> </p><p>Type sighed, dropping Tharn's hand when he's finish treating the wound. He stood from the floor and sat next to Tharn on the bed, pulling him close. Tharn laid his head on Type's shoulder, "I didn't mean that you're incapable of protecting me, or dealing with things yourself, I'm sorry,"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm used to people speaking behind my back," Tharn said, "But I don't like it when they do it to you, especially in front of my face. I had to do something,"</p><p> </p><p>Type raised Tharn's head and kissed him softly, "I love you, Tharn,"</p><p> </p><p>Tharn smiled, "I love you, too. I'm sorry for causing trouble,"</p><p> </p><p>Type laughed and looked at Tharn with disbelief, "Really? Are you really in a relationship with me? I caused more trouble than anyone I know,"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, but I'm used to it. Trouble is your middle name,"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm quite sure it is," Type said, smiling, "Now I only have one thing left to ask before we eat,"</p><p> </p><p>"What is it?"</p><p> </p><p>Type looked so serious that Tharn almost felt nervous, "Did you break his nose again?"</p><p> </p><p>"Type!" Tharn exclaimed, laughing, "I thought it was something serious, damn," He laughed again, "Yes, I'm pretty sure I did."</p><p> </p><p>Type smiled, kissing Tharn's cheek, "That's my boy."</p><p> </p><p>Tharn beamed at this, "Yes, your boy."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They go to Tharn's place for Thorn's birthday, and someone is a little worried for what the other's parebts will think of him...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I decided to make 2 more chapters for this fic because of the amount of love it received ❤ Hope you guys enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tharn zipped up Type's duffel bag after he made sure everything he'll need is inside. He double-checked his own things, checking the list in his head of the things he'll need for their stay in his family home.</p><p> </p><p>It's his P'Thorn's birthday, and he wanted both Tharn and Type there. With their exams just finishing, they have nothing to worry about when they accepted the invitation. Looking at their things one last time, he concluded that they have everything ready.</p><p> </p><p>Well, everything except for his boyfriend, that is.</p><p> </p><p>"Baby are you done? By the time we arrive, the food will be reduced to bones," Tharn called out to Type, who's currently in the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>"Almost! Did you finish packing?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, I'm only waiting for you, babe,"</p><p> </p><p>There was silence, before Type answered, "Sorry! I'll be out soon,"</p><p> </p><p>Tharn sighed and stood from the bed, walking to their bathroom and trying to open the door.</p><p> </p><p>And it did, he expected it to be locked but ever since they became a couple, locking the bathroom door never occured to them again. A habit that Type forgot he had, and now his boyfriend is looking at him quizzically. </p><p> </p><p>"Type," Tharn said slowly, "What is there a makeup bag in the sink?"</p><p> </p><p>Type blushed, avoiding eye contact with Tharn, "I'm into makeup now?"</p><p> </p><p>Tharn shook his head from the lame excuse and walked closer to his boyfriend. He placed his hands on Type's arms, pulling his hands that are hidden behind him. Type didn't put up a fight, letting Tharn move him as he please. Inside his hands are a bottle of liquid concealer, and a beauty blender.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you really into makeup now?" Tharn asked with a slight laugh.</p><p> </p><p>"No, asshole, I was covering up my bruises," He showed his discolored knuckles to Tharn, and not just because of the bruises, but because of the messy way Type put the concealer on.</p><p> </p><p>"Why would you do that?"</p><p> </p><p>"What do you think your family will think when they see my hands all bruised up?" Type said, rolling his eyes, "I don't want them to think I'm violent or something,"</p><p> </p><p>Tharn raised his eyebrows, which made Type backtrack, "Alright! I admit, I am a <i>bit</i> violent but!" Type stopped, raising his finger, "Only to those who wronged me,"</p><p> </p><p>"You beat people up when they say bad things to me, though...?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes and you're my boyfriend, technically we're one person, so..."</p><p> </p><p>Tharn smiled cheekily, pulling Type close and placing his arms on the other's waist, "We're not married yet, and you're already claiming us as one?"</p><p> </p><p>Type scoffed, pushing Tharn away but the other won't budge, "If you rather be by yourself then go,"</p><p> </p><p>Tharn smiled even more, leaning down and nuzzling his face on Type's neck, making Type laugh from the sensation.</p><p> </p><p>"Stop, Tharn! It tickles!"</p><p> </p><p>Tharn stopped, still laughing, "Seriously Type, you don't need to cover them, my family will accept whatever excuse you tell them," Tharn raided his own bruised hands, "I didn't even thought of covering mine,"</p><p> </p><p>"See? What if they think we fought each other?!"</p><p> </p><p>"They <i>won't</i>," Tharn insisted, "They love you, they will never think of you as someone who will hurt me, emotionally or physicially,"</p><p> </p><p>Type grumbled, still not liking the idea of leaving his bruised up knuckles uncovered for every one of the Kirigun family to see. But he trusts Tharn, and if Tharn says it's fine, then so be it.</p><p> </p><p>"Fine, you win," Type sighed, "Just give me another few minutes to clean this mess and we'll go,"</p><p> </p><p>"Let me help you," Tharn said, already starting to clean up the mess Type did.</p><p> </p><p>They were out of the bathroom in a few minutes, Type placing the makeup bag on the bed while he grabbed his duffel bag.</p><p> </p><p>"Whose makeup is that anyway? You didn't buy all of those just to cover your bruises, right?" Tharn asked, bag hanging in one hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course not, it's Puifai's, I just borrowed it,"</p><p> </p><p>Tharn pursed his lips then nodded, extending his hand and wiggling his fingers. They held hands as they made their way to Thar's car, dumping their things in the backseat. It was only a short drive towards Tharn's family home, and they're entering the large gates before they know it. He parked next to his father's SUV, hopping out.</p><p> </p><p>"P'Tharn!" Came the high-pitched voice of his little sister.</p><p> </p><p>He crouched down to take her to his arms, kissing her on the cheek, "Hello, princess,"</p><p> </p><p>She smiled at Tharn, before turning to Type, "P'Type!" She exclaimed as well, making grabby hands to the other, making Type laugh and taking her from Tharn.</p><p> </p><p>"How are you, princess?" He asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Great! But I'm hungry, mae insisted to wait for both of you before we start eating,"</p><p> </p><p>Tharn looked at Type with a raised eyebrow, making him blush, but he smiled at Thanya, "Sorry, I didn't see the time. But we're here now, let's go?"</p><p> </p><p>The three of them went inside the beautiful house. Type has been here countless of times already, but he's still in awe of everything. The three people in the room stood and smiled as they entered, Thorn speaking in a loud voice, "Finally, we get to eat!"</p><p> </p><p>Type let Thanya down and watched her run to the table, sitting on her usual place. Type smiled at Thorn and handed his gift, "Happy birthday,".</p><p> </p><p>"Since Type and I are dating, it's understood that we only need to provide one gift for the both of us," Tharn said, smiling.</p><p> </p><p>"That's not a rule, but whatever you say, Tharn," Thorn said, opening the paper bag and seeing a new laptop sleeve for his laptop, as well as a new phone case. "There's still two gifts though,"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm a sweet brother, you're lucky," Tharn answered cheekily, holding Type's hand as they walked to the table.</p><p> </p><p>On the table is a variety of foods that smelled so good that Type's stomach started rumbling. Luckily, the whole room is noisy so they didn't hear it. </p><p> </p><p>After Thorn led the prayer, they started digging in to the delicious food by Tharn's mae.</p><p> </p><p>"How's school for the both of you?" She asked the couple in the room.</p><p> </p><p>"Doing good, we just finished taking our exams," Tharn answered, "Type is one of the top students according to Techno, a friend of ours that studies the same major as Type,"</p><p> </p><p>Type kicked him under the table, feeling embarrassed all of a sudden.</p><p> </p><p>"That's good news! Congratulations, Type," Tharn's mae said, smiling brightly</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you," Type responded, smiling as well.</p><p> </p><p>"Type," Tharn's dad spoke this time, making Type look, "Are you okay? What happened to your hand?"</p><p> </p><p>Type froze at the question, eyes darting to Tharn for help.</p><p> </p><p>"Your hands are bruised too, phi," Thanya said as she looked at Tharn's knuckles, innocence dripping from her voice.</p><p> </p><p>"He got into a fight," Tharn spoke up, looking at his dad. "A senior in our school purposely broke the drum set in the music room because he doesn't want me to practice. I already reported to our dean, but Type wanted to teach the guy a lesson,"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh," His dad said, "Well, did you at least break a few bones, then?"</p><p> </p><p>Everyone laughed at the unexpected response, but Tharn's mom still threw a sharp look to her husband despite laughing herself.</p><p> </p><p>"He broke his nose, and I broke it for a second time when he insulted Type in front of me,"</p><p> </p><p>"Well it's good that you both seem fine, anyway," Tharn's mom said, "But be careful, both of you. We don't know how those people's minds work, better be safe than sorry."</p><p> </p><p>The two nodded, Type smiling to himself when he felt Tharn's hand on his thigh.</p><p> </p><p>"When will you go back home, phi?" Thanya asked.</p><p> </p><p>"We just got here, princess, you're already asking us to go home?"</p><p> </p><p>Thanya groaned and laughed, "Of course not! I want you and P'Type to stay forever if you could!"</p><p> </p><p>Everyone smiled at Thanya, she's just too cute, it's not hard to love her.</p><p> </p><p>"We planned to stay until the day after tomorrow, because we still have no classes due to the exams just finishing," Type answered.</p><p> </p><p>"I have school tomorrow, can you drive and fetch me from school, P'Tharn? Bring P'Type as well, please?" Thanya said with her bright eyes, it's hard to tell her no.</p><p> </p><p>"Princess, you go to school early, let them sleep in," Their dad said, "We'll take you to school, and we'll let them fetch you. How does that sound?"</p><p> </p><p>Princess agreed, going back to eating. After everything has been eaten, their mae stood from the table and went to the kitchen, walking back with vanilla cake in her hands.</p><p> </p><p>They all sang happy birthday to Thorn, who looked a bit red on the face, but seems to be enjoying everything nonetheless. They all got a bit of cake after- which tastes amazing, like every bit of the food he just ate, Type notes -and then they were done with the celebrations.</p><p> </p><p>"We'll just put our stuff in my room," Tharn spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you for the amazing food," Type said respectfully to both of Tharn's parents.</p><p> </p><p>"You're most welcome, Type," Tharn's mom replied with a smile, "Now go and rest up,"</p><p> </p><p>"Did you see your mom's face when she saw your bruised knuckles as well?" Type said when they're inside Tharn's room, "I don't have to be a mindreader to see that she thought we had a fight,"</p><p> </p><p>"She's just worried, for both of our sakes, I'm sure,"</p><p> </p><p>"Still, though, I might've lost some good boyfriend points today," Type sighed dramatically. </p><p> </p><p>"Shouldn't you be scared of losing good boyfriend points to me and not my mother?"</p><p> </p><p>"Why? Good or bad boyfriend, you're stuck with me," Tharn snorted at this, "No I'm kidding, please tell me if I'm being toxic, I don't want that,"</p><p> </p><p>Tharn bent down to kiss Type softly, who's seated currently on his bed, "You're perfect," He said, "But for now, I want a nice, hot shower with my good boyfriend,"</p><p> </p><p>"Tharn, we know what goes down when we shower together, I don't want your whole family hearing <i>that</i>,"</p><p> </p><p>"We'll only shower, I promise, I just really like having you close and washing your hair for you and-"</p><p> </p><p>"Alright alright, so sappy," Type said, standing from the bed to take some clothes from his bag.</p><p> </p><p>Tharn smiled triumphantly, already going to the en-suite bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>Needless to say, they did more than shower. But luckily, Thorn was playing music downstairs, so they're safe.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Finished with another fic, yay!! Kudos and comments are highly appreciated.</p><p> </p><p>See you all on the next fic!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>